cwcfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiroge
'''Tiroge '''is a Main Character who lives in Comica City, Comica. He shares a house with his best friend, Bob, and helps support him when he needs it. He provides for the household by doing odd jobs here and there. Tiroge is a Felinan with the innate magical ability to turn into a tiger. He also wields the Star Sword, making him a budding swordsman. Appearance Tiroge is one of the more stylized Main Characters. He is a Bubble Person with spiky yellow and black hair and four spiky purple felimarks that come from the back of his head all the way to the front. He also wears a pink shirt and black jeans. When he transform into a tiger his coat is pure yellow with black ears, black claws, and purple spiky felimarks throughout the top and bottom of his coat. During the winter he wears a long light green coat with light green boots. Personality Tiroge is usually a nice and often friendly character. He tries to look for the good in people and tries to resolve conflicts without having to resort to violence if he can. He can easily make friends and acquaintances because most people find him to be a nice person. Tiroge tries to be optimistic about most situations but frequently becomes disappointed by reality. He is thrown into many of these situations because of Bob, but sometimes they can just happen. He does complain a lot when thrown into stressful situations, but he tries his best to overcome them. He is passionate about becoming a swordsman despite the difficulties he faces with both lifting the Star Sword and learning how to use it. He likes he idea of becoming a swordsman because of being able to use a sword and because it sets him apart from his fellow Felinans. He even tries to involve himself in strength training exercises like lifting weights and bicep curls so he can hold the sword normally one day. However, he finds himself being discouraged to do so because of his lack of ability to do any of these exercises for even a short amount of time. Tiroge has trouble dealing with the stress that occurs in his life. While he handles it fairly well during the day, he is often found at the Tropical Wasteland Bar late into the night. Because of his many nights at the bar he has become a functioning Sugarholic. He often laments the stressful events in his life to Rex. The biggest dream Tiroge has is to become a great hero. Both him and Bob had that same dream, but ever since becoming an adult he doesn't feel like anyone would find him to be a great hero. Despite him doing heroic things and even saving the world on occasion he doesn't feel like he's any closer to his dream. He also holds a tiny bit of resentment towards Bob, who still feels optimistic about becoming a hero. He also feels Bob has more capability in being a hero with his super strength and regeneration. Relationships Bob Tiroge and Bob are best friends. Tiroge is often seen doing something with Bob when he is not off by himself. They both really enjoy playing video games together and other sorts of fun activities. Sometimes Tiroge will just talk with Bob, whether he is just talking about something simple or if he's opening up about something in his life. He isn't shy about sharing his emotional wellbeing with Bob, especially when it comes to his romantic life because Bob usually helps give him the courage to pursue his feelings. Typically, Tiroge tries to stay away from complicated topics including him being a Sugarholic and his relationship with Lucy, Bob's mom. While Bob is his best friend, Tiroge can easily become annoyed with him especially when he is being dumb or incompetent. He is also prone to lash out at Bob in very stressful situations. This attitude towards Bob developed more when he two became adults. Tiroge is still close to Bob, but it seems that he had a much more positive relationship with Bob when they were younger. Often Tiroge has to correct Bob's mistake and try to prevent him from getting into trouble. Tiroge is also very protective of Bob. He doesnt want any harm to come to him and will do anything he can to protect him. Rex Adrian Ballicast Tiroge frequently talks at length to Rex at the Tropical Wasteland Bar about the stressful situations that go about in his life. Tiroge finds it easy to talk to Rex because while he doesn't talk much he is a good listener and will respond whenever Tiroge asks him something. Tiroge also feels like Rex doesn't judge him for being a Sugarholic or for any of the stupid situations he talks to him about. Being a bartender, Rex also provides him with the drinks that make him feel better, though it does annoy Tiroge a little bit that Rex insists that he doesn't have any of the stronger drinks. If anything, Tiroge is probably the most open to Rex next to Bob. He can express a lot more of his thoughts and feelings which he wants to shield Bob from. However, Tiroge doesn't seem to share his happier moments with Rex, or if he does he downplays their importance because he'd rather talk about what is stressing him out. Lucy Tiroge has a mostly negative relationship with Bob's mom, Lucy. This mostly stems from Lucy's newfound attraction and flirtatious attitude to him ever since he became an adult. Another factor is that Tiroge used to be dependent on Lucy because she bought Bob and him to live in because they both didn't have jobs. Something else that may contribute to his negative attitude towards Lucy is his complicated sexual feelings towards her. He seems to be attracted to her like she is to him, but he is afraid of acting on those feelings both because he used to consider her a mother figure as a child and he doesn't want to hurt Bob's feelings. Their relationship was a lot more positive when Tiroge was a child and a teenager because he would often be at Lucy's house to hang out with Bob and she treated him like a second son. There were no sexual or romantic feelings between them during this time so it was a good relationship. Tiroge also had a complicated relationship with his real mother so he felt more attached with Lucy. His relationship with her recently has been very strained since Lucy offered to only help him with repairing Bob's and his house if he had see with her. Since then Tiroge has rejected her help and her advances. Instead he helps himself and Bob by doing odd jobs for money. Beatras Tiroge has a complicated relationship with his mother Beatras in Copriellas, Comica. Powers Tiger Transformation (Felifold) Like most Felinines, Tiroge has the ability to Felifold. His Felifold Form is a tiger, which gives him increased speed and endurance. He prefers to call his power "Tiger Transformation" over Felifold because he thinks the former sounds cooler. When transforming, Tiroge turns completely white while he unleashes energy in the color of his felimarks. After that he turns into a tiger. When transforming back he goes through the same process. While in his tiger form he retains his normal intelligence and the ability to talk like most Felifold Forms. His strength does not increase whatsoever in tiger form, however he does get a great boost in speed and endurance. He has shown the ability to run really fast over long periods and jump higher in his tiger form. It's also suggested that he can climb a lot better and quicker in tiger form. Swordsman Tiroge also wields the Star Sword and proclaims himself to be a swordsman. The one problem he has as a swordsman is his weak physical strength. He can usually only hold the sword for a few seconds before dropping it and he can only hold the sword with two hands even though it is a one-handed weapon. If he musters up enough strength he can even swing the sword occasionally, but usually he can only lift and swing the hilt around. History The Era of Great Promise! Pre-Arc Tiroge grows up with his mother Beatras in Copriellas, Comica along with his other Felinan peers. At some point he befriends Bob and they start spending a lot of time together. He starts to hang out with Bob at Lucy's house almost every day. Eventually, Lucy buys a house which he and Bob live in when they become adults. Introduction Arc In Book 1, Tiroge and Bob confront The Witch who is giving Bob bombs in order to destroy the entire race of Bubble People. He eventually cuts off The Witch's head and helps Bob retrieve the Bubble Bomb before it is set off. In the process, Bob and Tiroge's house gets destroyed pretty badly. Later, he laments the whole story of what happened to Rex. In Book 3, Tiroge is introduced to Jessica, who he becomes infatuated with. When Santa Clause comes trying to destroy Bob, he turns into a tiger to help Bob stop the Joshua Statue. Tiroge gets severely injured from a long fall after Bob jumps off him to enter the Joshua Statue. By the end, Tiroge is healed back to normal by Joshua and receives a ball of yarn from Bob as a Christmas present. In Book 5, Tiroge goes over to Lucy's house. While at Lucy's house, he tries to convince her to pay for the damages done to the house during Book 1. Lucy offers to pay for the damages if Tiroge has sex with her, but he refuses to do so. Later, Tiroge was angry to see the house further destroyed by wild animals because Bob accidentally left the door open. That night, Tiroge went to the Tropical Wasteland Bar and told Rex what had happened while listening to Lady Moonlight sing for the first time. Category:Main Characters Category:C-Continent Category:Felinans Category:Everything